


Heat of the Moment

by Cat10013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, consent is important please respect it, might give this a little follow up later if i’m inclined to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat10013/pseuds/Cat10013
Summary: Dean and Cas are happy boyfriends, living together and enjoying their lives. When Cas’s heat comes early, he thinks his perfect life will be over. But Dean has a tendency to exceed his expectations.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thing two years ago (WOW how has it been two years???) purely out of self indulgence. I hardly see fics where asexuality is addressed in A/B/O, and to some degree I get why, but I’m here to fill a gap that I’m hoping others will enjoy as much as I do.
> 
> Just one point to clarify before you read: in this fic, heats and ruts are an annual occurrence. Most fics tend to have them as a monthly cycle, but I personally prefer this.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

"What's up, babe? You're not smelling too good."

Castiel turned to look at Dean, seeing his concerned gaze focused on him from where he sat on the couch - their couch, he reminded himself, but not for much longer. He always disappointed everyone sooner or later.

"I... I'm gonna be going into heat soon. Any day now, actually."

Dean was off the couch in a second, the constant stream of **_mateupsetcomfortprotect_** practically palpable in the air around them. He moved faster than Cas cared to notice and immediately wrapped his arms around the omega, gently bringing his face closer to scent his alpha - _not yet_ , Castiel reminded himself again. They'd yet to actually claim each other as mates, despite how much they both wanted it. Cas didn't want to make Dean do anything he'd regret when he found out the truth.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cas. You're not gonna be alone for this one. You'll never be alone for another heat again."

 _No_ , he thought. _You still don't understand. I'm never going to have anyone._

"Come on, some brunch in bed ought to cheer you up. I'll even make your stupid kale omelettes."

Despite his nerves, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He mumbled a quick "they're not stupid," before Dean lifted him up bridal style. He never found it demeaning though. On the contrary, both he and his wolf adored the way the alpha would hold him close, looking down at him with those green eyes that were hard as emeralds and soft like spring grass all at once. He figured he could put his fears aside for a while, if only because he and his wolf hated seeing their worry affect Dean.

Before he knew it, Dean was rolling him onto the bed - and he would vehemently deny letting out a squeal like some teenage girl.

"Please. You and I both know anything that's naturally green is disgusting."

He leaned in, a pleased growl rumbling from the alpha's chest, before locking his lips to Castiel's. He'd never tire of Dean's scent, the smoky fireplace, the crispness of pine needles, the sense of home, of a comfort that he hadn't known in so long. It was addicting, and he wished he could just cling to the alpha for eternity.

Dean pulled back, his eyes lidded and his breathing hitched slightly. Even the shortest encounters seemed to get his wolf all hot and bothered lately. It just made Castiel feel worse.

"Aww, don't worry Blue. We'll pick right back up after some food."

"You know I hate that name."

Dean had taken to calling Cas 'Blue' shortly after they'd met. He'd compared his 'quiet nature' to that of the cartoon dog who left pawprints everywhere. He was only vaguely familiar with it himself, but since Dean had a younger brother he'd been caught up on all the awful kids shows. For as cute as it was, it got pretty old after he'd put stickers of blue pawprints all over the house for April Fool's Day. Of course, giving him the silent treatment only made the name show up more often. Nowadays he only used it to pull them out of the wolf mindset, and it had proven surprisingly effective. So, for better or worse, the name stuck.

"Sorry babe, but you know that pushing your buttons is all that calms little Dean down."

Castiel rolled his eyes, pushing Dean to the edge of the bed and getting himself comfortable.

"I thought I was being treated to kale omelettes in bed though?"

Dean laughed at that and pulled himself to his feet.

"You're lucky I love you so damn much."

 _I know_ , Cas thought. _But my luck always runs out._

"It shouldn't take too long. Just hang tight, babe."

Sure enough, Dean was back in record time with a tray full of their favorite breakfast items - along with a slice of pecan pie, which Dean always made to cheer them up. They had some leftovers from their last incident, though Gabriel had been quick to eat most of it when he'd been over the other night. Of his whole family, Gabriel was the only one that he really stayed in touch with, though sometimes Anna and Balthazar would call on holidays. For the most part, the Novaks were an estranged bunch.

"Your scent’s getting all sour again."

He looked up to Dean, who was stuffing half of a sausage into his mouth. When it came to food, Cas was almost sure his wolf was in control. He sighed and collected his thoughts for a moment.

"I'm just remembering, that's all."

"Rememberin' what,” Dean asked as he pulled Cas against his bare chest.

Cas smiled and took a sip from his glass of orange juice.

"That it's almost our anniversary."

He felt Dean’s arms hold him closer at that, and he smiled instinctively. For all the Alpha knew, memories of their anniversary were tied to the horrific breakup Cas had gone through about a week before they got together.

They’d initially met when Dean was taking Sam around the Stanford campus before his freshman year. Cas was a junior at that time, and he’d been quick to give them a tour. After all, the Alpha was just so kind, and his scent hadn’t hurt things either. Sam was an Omega like Cas, so Dean continually asked about the campus’s safety for people who were single or unmated.

Even now, Cas remembered how worried he’d been. No matter how much he’d reassured Dean that the campus was one of the safest in the country for Omegas, he just wouldn’t let Sam go until he was absolutely certain.

“C’mon babe, food’s gettin cold.”

He was pulled from his thoughts by Dean’s kisses to his temple. That had been about two years ago, and they’d been together for 10 months.

“Sorry. Got distracted.” Cas turned to meet Dean’s lips and relished in the love and care that was put into every kiss he gave.

“Mmm. I can give you a better distraction. After you eat.” Dean dropped one last kiss on his nose and brought a forkful of the omelette to his mouth instead.

“You know, for hating the stuff, you make the best kale omelettes I’ve ever had.” Cas chuckled at his doting Alpha.

“Yeah, well,” Dean took another bite of sausage. “I can take something as disgusting as kale and make it tasty.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and moved the tray to the floor when they were done. Dean insisted on pulling them down to the bed, Cas resting on his chest. He closed his eyes, content to listen to the Alpha’s happy rumbling.

He could almost forget what was troubling him that morning. Until he felt it.

He shifted slightly, starting to heat up, and felt a wave of slick start to leak out of him. He froze. If he moved quick enough, maybe he could get away before Dean noticed.

Of course, the Alpha only tightened his grip. The rumbling became a full on growl, and Cas began shaking. His breaths coming in shorter and shorter.

“Omega?”

Cas screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t face this. He should’ve left the apartment a few days ago. He should’ve made some excuse. Anything to avoid this.

**“Look at me.”**

Oh god, he was using his Alpha voice. Now he’d done it. He was sure he was near tears, his eyes were stinging and his throat felt like it was closing up more by the second. He looked up into his Alpha’s eyes, seeing the softness in them despite his tone.

**“Breathe with me.”**

Dean kept up a steady rhythm. In, _two three four_. Out, _two three four._ He followed along, and it helped to calm him on the surface, but inside he was no less panicked than he’d been. Dean moved a hand from his back to wipe at his cheeks and, oh. How about that. He actually had cried. He was torn between burying his face in the Alpha’s chest and running as far away as his feet would take him.

Unfortunately, he could do neither when Dean sat up against the headboard and pulled Cas with him. He winced as another wave of slick poured from him.

“Cas, what’s the matter?”

He buried his face in the Alpha’s neck and cringed when he scented worry with a sharp hint of fear. He felt warm hands stroking up and down his back and felt so unworthy of the comfort. If he told Dean the truth, he’d leave just like the others. He’d lose the best thing he’d ever found. He didn’t want to lose this.

“Does your heat hurt, babe?” A hand came up to the back of his head and scratched gently at his scalp. The worried scent shifted to an overwhelming desire to protect and comfort. Cas nodded guiltily into Dean’s neck.

“P-puh-please, Alpha.” He dug his nails into Dean’s back, wincing at what he was about to say. “F-fuck me.”

Dean froze. The stroking hands stilled and his scent quickly soured into one of hate. Eyes still shut, Cas scrambled to get away, feeling himself shake as his breathing grew erratic.

“Cas.” His voice was hard and he only gave Cas enough slack to tear away from his neck.

_Oh god this is it he knows and he’s going to tell me to leave just like the others and I won’t get far like this someone’s going to jump me and-_

“Cas!” He could barely hear the shout over his own frantic sobbing. He couldn’t bear to hear those words out loud, but when he tried to leave the bed again he found those arms still holding him in place.

“I’m sorry Alpha I should’ve left before it got to this point and I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t kick me out-“

Cas flinched when he heard more growling from the Alpha, but it stopped as soon as it started.

“Please don’t lie to me, Cas.” He felt hands moving up and down his arms, even giving a gentle squeeze.

“And I’m not gonna kick you out, especially now. Why would you ever think that?”

The Alpha’s scent took on a sour note, but this time it was softer. He was upset, yes, but that took a backseat to the overwhelming layer of sadness. Cas couldn’t help the whine that broke through his sobs, his instincts telling him to fix whatever was hurting his Alpha.

“I’m sorry it’s my fault not yours please don’t be sad.”

No sooner than he’d said the words Dean was pulling him closer, careful to tuck his head under his chin instead of in his neck. Even now, he was being so kind to Cas.

“Baby, it’s not your fault. I don’t want you to hurt like this, but you shouldn’t do something just because you think I’ll want it. That’s the opposite of what I want.”

He peppered the Omega’s hair with kisses and kept up the soft touches. His tone was soothing, but Cas still braced himself for the worst.

“I was hoping you’d bring this up cause I didn’t want to assume anything, and I wanted to have this talk before your heat.”

He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped at the mention of heat. His sobs had stopped, but the tears were still flowing. Dean shushed him softly when he heard it before continuing.

“I know this might be weird to ask if it’s not true, and the sites have all said that it’s mainly a beta thing, but... Cas you’re asexual, aren’t you?”

Cas whined again, this time out of surprise. Why did Dean know the term? He had no reason to care about sexualities other than his own - he’d been pretty open about being bi from the start - so why did he know what asexuality was at all?

Cas could feel Dean becoming tense at the lack of a response, so he quickly nodded. Immediately he felt the Alpha loosen up, the soft sigh sending a puff of cool air down his back that made him shiver.

“I figured as much. Sammy thought he was ace too for a while. I read up on all the stuff and supported him as much as I could, but it turned out he was actually demi. Just never knew anyone that made him realize it until he went to Stanford.”

The soft tones calmed Cas down significantly. He never knew that about Sam, though he guessed that was because sexuality didn’t exactly come up in casual conversations, especially not for Alphas or Omegas.

“Cas, I’d never kick you out just because of who you are. I love everything about you, and just because you don’t wanna... do it, doesn’t mean I’m gonna love you any less.”

“You can say sex.” Cas looked up and cleared his throat. He was so hoarse from everything, he’d probably need a six pack of water once this was over. “‘M not grossed out by the word.”

Dean smiled and kissed his cheeks. Cas felt his already flushed face heat up even more at the attention, which brought him back to the catalyst for all this.

“If you want me to go for the week, I can bunk with Benny.”

“No. Please stay.” Cas gripped Dean’s arms like a lifeline. “If... if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Never, babe.” The kiss that followed was one of the best in recent memory. There was no heat - no pun intended - behind it. It was just as soft and reassuring as Cas needed right now. When they broke apart, they were both grinning madly. “I’m gonna get some water, and when I get back you can tell me how this is gonna work.”

Dean gave him one more kiss before rushing out of the room.

“I could get used to this,” Cas mumbled. And that was good. Because he’d have plenty of time to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have some ideas for the conversation about Cas’s boundaries, so if you guys like this enough I might just write that up ;v


End file.
